


Twoje skrzydła mogą być złamane, ale nie jest za późno

by Shiruslayer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, mentioned stony - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: Unosili się jak plastikowa torebka bez domu, zepsuty kompas, który wciąż prze do przodu.





	Twoje skrzydła mogą być złamane, ale nie jest za późno

Steve?

Ty też to czujesz prawda?

_Unosili się jak plastikowa torebka bez domu, zepsuty kompas, który wciąż prze do przodu._

_Patrzył na niego ze smutkiem, ale bał się okazać mu całe te pokłady współczucia, które odczuwał, żeby nie uciekł, nie schował się i nie odgrodził od niego swoją skorupą. Starał się być obok, tak bardzo, na ile mu pozwalał, słuchać, być oparciem, czasem po chamsku pakować mu się do mieszkania. Nie raz milczeli, czasem rozmawiali, innym razem darli się do radia, o co nikt pewnie nie posądzałby tego chodzącego wzoru. Ale nikt nie spodziewałby się także pustki lub łez w jego niebieskich oczach. W ogóle ludzie mało go znali, jak na to, ile osób się wokół niego kręciło. Jakby był jedną z planet Układu Słonecznego. Albo nawet jego Słońcem, środkiem, wnętrzem, głównym punktem wszechświata. Niby należeli do jednego układu, niby krążyli prawie tą samą drogą, ale tak naprawdę ich trajektorie nigdy nie miały się spotkać. Mimo to ciągle powtarzali, że byli do niego tak podobni._

_Tylko teraz nie potrafili wykrzesać nawet iskierki zrozumienia._

_Powiedzieli te najgorsze rzeczy. Zwyzywali, że w ogóle mu zaufał, że dał szansę, bo przecież nie był ślepy, znał go i powinien wiedzieć, na co się pisze._

Oh, jakże wspaniałomyślnie.

Przecież to takie pomocne.

_Gotował się na samo wspomnienie o bezmyślności tych ludzi, ludzi, którzy śmieli się nazywać jego przyjaciółmi, a wbijali mu szpilę za szpilą, tak jakby już nie był wystarczająco poturbowany. Jakby to, co się stało nie dało mu wystarczająco po skrzydłach._

_Sam nie do końca rozumiał jego wybór, nie było go jeszcze przy nim, gdy go podjął, ale przecież nie musiał rozumieć. Zamiast tego chciał być, móc go słuchać, móc z nim milczeć, móc patrzeć razem godzinami w jeden punkt przed nimi, nieważne czy była to droga, jezioro, czy też pokój jednego z nich. Był, bo byli przyjaciółmi, braćmi, pokrewnymi duszami._

_I może to ciężkie do zrozumienia, ale chciało mu się płakać, gdy widział jak cierpi._

Steve, Twoje skrzydła mogą być złamane, ale zaufaj mi bracie, nie jest za późno.

_Bał się go przytulić, bał się, że niewprawnym dotykiem go stłucze, a w jego wnętrzu szalało prawdziwe tornado. Wyrzut do samego siebie, zaciskający się na jego wnętrznościach, niepozwalający odetchnąć. Powinien wiedzieć co powiedzieć, powinien naprawić go jednym słowem._

_Powinien, powinien, powinien._

_Ale tak się nie da._

_Trzeba czasu, setki chwil, tysiąca słów, miliona minut ciszy._

Steve, ukrywasz swoje emocje, żeby uciec przed tym, co boli i ciągnie w dół. Wyglądasz jak piękny ptak, który topi się w morzu ropy. Czarnobrunatna maź skleiła Ci pióra, skrępowała ruchy, odebrała możliwości lotu, a na końcu wlała się do gardła brutalnie dławiąc.

_Siedzieli obok siebie, niby tuż, tuż. Kolano w kolano, ramię w ramię, myśl w myśl... Ale byli od siebie oddzieleni czymś o wiele większym niż niebo._

_Nie da się udawać doskonałości._

Nie kłam mnie proszę.

Przecież widzę, że jesteś wyczerpany. Zmęczony udawaniem siły w momencie, gdy czujesz się słaby. Chory od grania, że wszystko jest dobrze, kiedy tak na prawdę zdaje się być najgorzej. A przecież nie możesz bać się popełniać błędów. Przestań się obwiniać, kiedy błąd nie leży w Tobie. Po prostu nie to miejsce, nie ten człowiek i nie ten czas.

Jestem z Tobą, jestem tuż obok. Nie chowaj się, nie trać nadziei, nie daj sobie wmówić, że trudno Cię pokochać, że życie z Tobą jest niemożliwe, gdyż podobno palisz mosty w chwili, gdy po nich stąpasz.

Przecież ja tu jestem.

Jestem zaprzeczeniem tych wszystkich złych myśli, paskudnych szeptów, które mówią, że się nie nadajesz. Jestem i słucham. Jestem i będę słuchać. Nigdy nie jesteś sam.

**Twoje skrzydła mogą być złamane, ale nie jest za późno.**


End file.
